


Sakura and Ino's Freetime (One-Shot)

by billyjack456



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyjack456/pseuds/billyjack456
Summary: With both Ino and Sakura free from their missions for the day the girls decide to catch up, but Sakura is acting strange for some reason.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sakura and Ino's Freetime (One-Shot)

(Hey guys it's the fanfic writer this is my first fanfic (it's probably really bad and short) so please give me some feedback here's your story)

It was a nice day in Konoha, Ino invited Sakura on a walk they were both walking enjoying the day. Ino sighed. "Man! What a great day the breeze is nice, the sun is shining, and most of all we don't need to go on any missions!" Ino looked at Sakura and then tilted her head. Sakura was blushing heavily and looking the other way. She was staring at Ino before, but didn't want to seem like a creep. "Hey Sakura what's wrong? You're never like this..." Sakura looked at her "O-oh I'm fine Ino I'm just looking around." Ino looked at her. "What's with the blush then?" Sakura stutters. Ino grabs her and kisses her softly. Ino pulled away after a minute. "Is that what you wanted?" Ino smirks and Sakura nods shyly. Ino grabbed her by the hand. "Okay since we got the day off let's go to my place no one is home to interrupt us!" She smirked and pulled Sakura away. Poor Sakura was so confused but also really happy.

(I wasn't sure what to rate this because nothing too crazy happened except Ino taking Sakura home so I put Mature to be safe although I think Teen would be better I didn't want to take a chance. Hope you enjoyed and take care)


End file.
